runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual:Magic spells (2003 Rev 2)
Using magic spells Pointing at the spell book item brings up the magic menu. From here you can select spells to cast. If it's not already selected click on the 'magic' tab to show your magic spells. Below this there is a list of all the spells available. The colour of the spell name indicates if you can cast or not. If the name appears in black your magic level is not yet high enough, and you need to practice with the lower level spells before you can cast it. If the name appears in white your player is sufficiently good at magic, but you are not holding the required runes to cast the spell. If the name appears in yellow then you have everything you need, and the spell is ready for casting. To cast the spell just click on the spell name, and then click on your desired target in the main game window. Some spells can only be cast on hostile monsters, other spells can only be cast on yourself, experiment to see what valid targets are for each spell. For more information on a spell move your mouse cursor over the spell. A description of the spell and a list of which are runes are required is shown at the bottom of the window. Each required rune has 2 numbers shown above it, the 1st number indicates how many of that rune you have, and the 2nd number indicates how many you require. The numbers will be drawn in red for runes which you do not have a sufficient number of to cast the spell. Runes can be found in many places, the easiest way to obtain the low level runes is to buy them from the magic shop in Varrock. The high level runes can only be obtained by killing the correct monsters. Rune types To cast spells in the game you need the correct runes. Each of the runes has a different power, and is used for a different category of spell. Information about each of the runes is below: * Earth rune - One of the 4 elemental runes. Can be replaced by a staff of earth. * Air rune - One of the 4 elemental runes. Can be replaced by a staff of air. * Water rune - One of the 4 elemental runes. Can be replaced by a staff of water. * Fire rune - One of the 4 elemental runes. Can be replaced by a staff of fire. * Body rune - Required for curse spells. * Mind rune - Required for strike spells. * Cosmic rune - Required for amulet enchant spells. * Chaos rune - Required for bolt spells. * Nature rune - Required for object conversion spells. * Death rune - Required for blast spells. * Law rune - Required for teleport spells. * Soul rune - Required for high level curse spells. * Blood rune - Required for high level strike spells. Notes about magic * After casting magic, your opponent will normally attack you. Therefore magic is a good way to start combat as it can give you a good head start. * Sometimes spells will fail to work. If a spell fails you keep your runes, but you can't perform magic for another 20 seconds. The higher level spells are more likely to fail, but as your magic ability improves you will have a greater chance of casting spells successfully. Also wearing magic amulets and wielding magic staffs improves your chance of casting a spell successfully. Category:Magic